This invention relates to the game of golf and more particularly to a computer based score keeping system that operates on line as the game is in play.
Players generally keep their own scores when playing, and it is difficult for spectators and other players to know what the scores are for all the other players as the game is in progress. And players may not always record each stroke taken, either inadvertently or deliberately.